I'm Scared of Being Alone
by xXHikariRenXx
Summary: She's just trying to move on after the death of her mum. But not all burdened people are blessed. Maka Albarn turned out to be mistaken as a substitue vocalist for a popular band, Soul Rebellion and that's not the worst part. That's just the begininning.  discontinued after chap 5
1. One

**yeah, super bad title, i know... May change depending on me mood. Reviewers will be loved. Flamers... O.O**

**disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater **

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

* * *

><p><em>People say that we should live as if we die tomorrow.<em>

"Hello everyone! I will be singing for you all, please help me out a `lil!"

The passing people ignored me but I smiled, I will _definitely _let them hear me out.

I plucked at the strings of my guitar for the intro. Each chord was played perfectly and as intended.

"_Close your eyes and just picture this," _I sang, a few people stopped here and there.

I continued plucking at the strings, the sound produced was perfect and melodic.

"_The you and me that I've always, always wished and wanted us to be," _

The words came out, soon, confident and with feeling, as people started forming a small yet incomplete circle around me.

"_You just had to shatter my heart _

_Even if it was just that one time_

_Please don't tell me, I already know_

_We've reached the finished line…"_

I strummed, note after note, ready for the chorus.

"_My little fairytale's endin_

_We're splittin up too_

_You just had to leave me like this_

_Why'd it have to be you?_

_I hope we could've been the 'us' for a while longer_

_But I guess it was really the end _

_So all I could do now is just _

_Close my eyes and pretend,"_

Each and every word threw themselves out. Naturally. The small little audience was clapping along, listening carefully.

"_Why didn't you just tell me? It was just a waste of tears,"_

Every intended note was played and I felt my heart beating with the tune.

"_I can't believe I trusted you all these two years,"_

Some people were hugging eachother, stranger joined with stranger and arms were linked as the clapping stopped and as they swayed side to side.

"_But my mind isn't clouded anymore, everything's crystal clear,"_

I strummed, faster than before making the note longer for the chorus coming in the last time.

"_My little fairytale's endin_

_We're splittin up too_

_You just had to leave me like this_

_Why'd it have to be you?_

_I hope we could've been the 'us' for a while longer_

_But I guess it was really the end _

_So all I could do now is just _

_Close my eyes and pretend,"_

"_I'll just close my eyes and…" _I sang, softly with the guitar, _"Pretend…"_

Once I finished, everyone cheered, some cried and soon, my guitar case was filled with money. I bowed, smiling.

"Thank you all so much!"

"Be sure to sing again someday!" said a passerby woman, waving as she left.

"I sure will!"

I collected the money as the crowd scattered and shoved it in my pocket. I carefully put my guitar back in its case and left, whistling happily as I went.

It was like that everyday.

* * *

><p>I unlocked the door to the house and went in. I lived in the sort of house that was so tiny because it was built using half the land of an actual house. The landlady is always running after me for the rent…<p>

I got changed and opened the fridge, bringing out the sensibly-sized birthday cake. I gently put it down on the small table and sat down, staring at it blankly, the two words 'Happy Birthday' in front of my eyes.

_People also say that we should dream like we live forever._

It made me want to cry.

That's a pretty lonely life, isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>If you are reading this right now you are the most awesomest person out there!<strong>

**thanks for reading, this was previously called That's Why I wrote this Song but that story didnt really go anywhere so I restarted the WHOLE entire thing to try and make it better... Since you have read... You'll be blessed ;) OH AND I'LL GIVE YA A CYBER ICECREAM TOO ^^not that im tryin to bribe... :3**

**Some songs may be familiar since its from the other story... Well then. Please review :)**

**xhikari**


	2. Two

**hellooo new chap up, hope you like it ^^ working on so much stories right now... thanks for all de reviews last chap, really made my day :') nice people around the world, I love you all XD**

* * *

><p><em>Two<em>

* * *

><p>"MA! KA! OPEN! UP! I'M HERE FOR THE –"<p>

"Good morning Ms. Oshige!"

The woman with long brown hair and green eyes peered at me.

"Your rent –"

I gave her half of last night's cake in a container. "Here you go."

She looked at me, then at the cake, then back at me. "What's this?"

"It was my birthday yesterday." I said, smiling. "I ate half of it already so I thought you'd might like some."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't think you won't have to pay the rent by giving me this –"

"Course not." I grinned. "I'll pay you as soon as I can! Just a few more days and I'll earn enough."

Ms. Oshige looked at me, in the eyes. "Maka, why are your eyes so red? What time did you go sleep last night?"

I rubbed my eyes. "I'm fine! I couldn't sleep last night, that's all."

She looked a little worried. "Ok then."

"Seriously, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Anyways, have a good day Ms. Oshige! I gotta go!" I said closing the house door.

"Oh your rent –"

"Baaa byee!" I quickly said, speeding away.

"OI YOU IGNORANT GIRL! DON'T FORGET THE RENT!"

Guess I'll give the other half of the cake to the next door neighbour…

* * *

><p>"KYAAA! <em>They're <em>here! _KYYYAAAA!"_

I swiftly moved to one side as a group of girls ran past screaming and waving posters around energetically.

"Yeesh…" I muttered, walking towards the square where I always sing. As I pass, loads more girls run past me screaming, holding banners and running like there's no tomorrow. "What's with all the drama..?"

More girls ran pass me. I held one back. "Hey, sorry to ask but what's all the commotion about?"

The girl's blue eyes widened. "YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"Urh no… That's sorta why I'm asking you…"

"Shibusen students are having a concert!"

"Shibusen students..?"

"Soul Rebellion is playing tonight!"

"Who the hell is Soul Rebellion?"

"THE MOST AWESOMEST BAND IN ALL OF HISTORY!" the girl screamed, running off.

"Soul… Rebellion..?" I made a face. "That is the gayest band name ever."

I follow the sound of screaming until I reached a sort of stadium thing, an _army _of over _200 _girls standing outside. Woah… They're more popular than I thought.

On top of the stadium thing, glitter exploded everywhere, the sound of girls screaming rose to uncontrollable crescendo of ear pounding sound. It was almost music even, depending on how you think of it.

Soon, a figure of a person was visible.

"_Hellooo beloved audience! Welcome to Shibusen Art School's first concert of the year!" _announced the guy on the roof.

"_Bands and groups playing and dancing today are the ones that placed highest on their tests! Including Soul Rebellion…"_

There was a sudden scream coming from the crowd, banners being waved furiously in the air.

"_Yes yes, Soul Rebellion is always the crowd's personal favourite, I know! Also featuring today, …"_

I wonder what Soul Rebellion is like. Well the girls seem to say that they just absolutely _rock_.

"_Well then, sorry to keep you ladies waiting! The party is just starting!"_

A massive, mind blowing 'KYA' exploded when the doors to the stadium opened and all the girls rushed in in 5 seconds flats. I swear. I was the only one standing outside, staring awkwardly at the opened door. The guy on the roof before, came from behind the stadium, about to close the door when he noticed me.

"Oi, you there."

"Eh?"

He approached me, looking at me from head to toe. He had mid-length blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, only buttoned in the middle and light purple pants with a black linear pattern, held up by a white belt. Finishing everything off, his neck was encircled with a black studded collar.

"Heellooo!"

"What?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"You must be the substitute vocalist right?"

"W-What?"

"Good! You should hurry! Soul Rebellion is starting soon!"

My eyes widened. "What are you –"

"No time!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the stadium.

"There's got to be some kind –"

He pushed the door open, revealing people running around, costumes scattered on the floor, all dusty because of makeup. It was like one of those backstage rooms that celebrities have.

"HEY! The sub's here!" the guy said.

Two other guys looked up and ran to us. One of them had bright blue hair, sticking out in the manner just like a distorted star. He was wearing baggy white 3 quarter pants with a matching strap around it and a casual black top and wristbands striped black and white. The other guy had white hair and striking, deep crimson eyes, like something secretive was hiding behind them. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, baggy pants and black converse.

"Who, this chick?" said the blue guy.

"Yeah." Replied the guy who was still grabbing onto my hand.

"Ok, quick intros, I'm Hiro, Soul Rebellion's personal assistant. The band members are…" He pointed to the blue hair guy. "Black Star, Kid, who you're replacing and Soul." He finished, pointing at the other guy.

"_And next up… Soul Rebellion!"_

"Oh hey! We're up!" exclaimed Black Star.

Soul looked at me. "Someone change her!"

"Wait –" I tried to stop them from misunderstanding any further but before I knew it, people were chucking things on me, applying foundation, mascara, _everything. _In a few seconds I was all ready to go.

"Ok!" said Hiro. "You're all ready! Come on sub, hurry it up!"

I stood there, gaping and speechless.

"What are you standing around for?" exclaimed the albino. "Get going!"

He grabbed my hand and literally _dragged _me towards the stage. I'm not… The goddamn SUB!

Before the spotlight, before the sound of screaming fan girls got louder, the red-eyed, white haired boy looked back at me, blocking the spotlight.

"We expect cool performances ok sub? You've practised right? You've done this before yeah?"

All I could do was whisper a tiny 'no' as the screaming was rising to a whole new level.

"_I give you, the one, the only, SOUL REBELLION!" _

Spotlight blinded my eyes as music was cued and started. I make no promises that this will turn out satisfying. Or even good for that matter.

"_Soul Rebellion here! Today we'll give y'all a special sneak peek at the new song called 'I Wanna Know You'!" _exclaimed out Soul into the microphone.

"_Doin the same thing_

_Every single night…"_

The music followed his voice. Soul looked at me, urging me to something. Fuck, I don't know what the hell this is! Lyrics, lyrics, I need _any goddamn lyrics!_

"_Always putting up an act_

_Like I'm always alright…"_ I sang, not wanting to look at him because I was pretty sure that this was definitely not the right lyrics at all.

"_I was just sittin around _

_When you walked by_

_Don't know the reason but_

_Girl you just caught my eye…" _

Black Star was banging out on his guitar, glancing at Soul, signalling the chorus. Damn… The _chorus_! I'm wishing to be _anywhere _then here right now…

"_I wanna know you," _Soul sang, loud and confident, I'm pretty sure it would've blown me away. Literally.

"_I wanna know the rest_

_C'mon girl, _

_You're making a mess…"_

He looked at me, scarlet eyes shining and glimmering white hair catching spotlight.

"…_Of my heart~"_

HE STOPPED. SHIT. That means its MY turn! What was this called? I wanna know you..?

"_I wanna know you _

_I wanna know what you're like," _Black Star and Soul looked at me, seemingly saying 'WTF is with this girl, let's kill her because she's turning our show crap'.

"_Cuz for me boy_

_It was just love at first sight,"_

Soul suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to the edge of the stage.

"_I just wanna…" _We sang in unison. Man, that was a total fluke…

"_Know you~" _I held the note after he finished.

Next verse… I think I'm getting the hang of it… Or not…

"_Maka!"_

Eh?

"_Maaka!"_

Who the hell..?

"_Give up Maka!" _said that devilish voice inside my head.

"_Nooo! Maka, don't give up!" _said another voice.

"_Shut up you stupid angel, she has no chance! She has to sing a whole verse she doesn't even know!" _said the devil.

"_YOU SHUT UP! Maka, just WING IT!" _said the angel, her voice echoing clearly in my head.

Man, I think I'm going insane. Do the voices only talk to me?

I shook my head, snapping out of my trance. Fine. I'll _wing it._

The music played, as the crowd started getting restless again, screaming and even try singing along.

"_Got nothing better to do_

_Wondering why am I alone," _YEAH! Ok! Soul's turn!

"_I always seem to feel_

_Like I'm always on my own," _he sang, his crimson eyes shining brightly as he faced the crowd.

I dropped all feelings of unsureness or insecurities and just sand, as the words belted themselves out of me.

"_But that one time_

_When I caught your eye,"_

I turned to the audience, smiling confidently, my heart throbbing as heat engulfed me.

"_You've just left me thinkin_

_He looks like a hell of a guy!"_

The music, Black Star's guitar, the _sound _pumped up the crowd even more, soon, they were jumping up and down uncontrollably.

"_I wanna know you _

_I wanna know the rest_

_C'mon girl_

_You're making a mess_

…_Of my heart!" _Soul sang loudly, as the chorus was hitting itself into me for the last time.

"_I wanna know you_

_I wanna know what you're like_

_Cuz for me boy_

_It was just love at first sight!" _

"_I just wanna…_

…_Know you…" _we sang, once again synchronised, the music getting softer.

"_I just…" _Soul sang softly.

"_Wanna know you..~" _I ended, with a trailing note. I looked over to Soul and noticed he was bowing. I quickly copied him and all of a sudden, massive screams and 'boo-yahs' erupted from the audience.

"_And that is Soul Rebellion's 'I Wanna Know You'! Let's give it up for 'em!" _exclaimed the MC as girls were screaming out their confessions and even t-shirts were being thrown.

"_Hope to see y'all next time! Next we have…"_

* * *

><p>I ran backstage, shaking off any adrenaline left. I literally crouched down, facing the wall, taking a minute to get back to the real world and actually BREATHE.<p>

That… Was too unexpected.

"Hey." I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around, tears blurring my sight and puffing out my cheeks. "W-What..?"

Soul and Black Star backed away a bit.

"W-What's wrong with her..?" muttered Black Star.

I gulped. "N-No… I-I'm ok… W-What did you w-want..?"

"Urh… You don't look alright to me…" said Soul.

"I'm f-fine…"

"Ok… About the performance before…"

Oh shit. _SHIT. _I _cannot _hold it in anymore.

"Aurgh..!"

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand at looked up at Soul, whose eyes were wide and staring down and Black Star who was shaking like he was about to crack up laughing.

I clapped my hands together in front of my face and hung my head, ashamed.

"I. Am. Truly. Deeply. Sorry."

"Y-Y-YOU!"

This would be the perfect time if I threw myself in front of a train.

* * *

><p>x<strong>Special Mentions ~ don't know how much I love you :)<strong>

**x**_SAHCB ~ _**that made me strive to finish this chapter! ok I think im being a lil too dramatic... ^^"**

**x**_MusicSoundsMySoul 14 ~ _**awww you even read this story and faved and alerted it ^^ and yesh i think its awesome too :3 hehehe XD**

**x**_bluenian98 ~ _**SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ! so lonely it is...**

**x**_MarmaladeSkysGirl45 ~ _**if you had those magical powers then i wouldnt be getting reviews now would I? if you were able to read every chapter first, you would review right at the end! that'll make me sad :( ahahaha dont worry, I want that power too, heck, everyone does! XD**

**thanks for all de reviews again X3 **

**oh hohohohoho! soooooo. has this intrigued you to read the next chapter? **

**Has this persuaded you to hit the review button :3?**

**xhikari**


	3. Three

_Three_

* * *

><p>"I said I was sorry!"<p>

"He's not going to talk to you."

"All I –"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" –Did was –"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

" –Chuck up on his –"

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Black Star, shut up will you?" Kid said.

I met him shortly after the concert and… _The incident… _He had golden eyes and ebony black hair. Three strange white lines covered half of his head.

"I only just met him… I hope he isn't mad…"

"He is." Replied Kid.

I made a face.

"Anyways," he continued. "Don't worry about Soul. He'll get over it… Sooner or later. What did you say your name was?"

"Maka." I answered. "Maka Albarn."

Kid peered at me. "What?"

I arched a brow. "Maka. My name's Maka."

"Funny." Kid grabbed my piggy tail. "The sub's name wasn't Maka. It was Drea. Your're not the sub."

I froze and stared at him. Shit. _Shit! _I totally forgot I wasn't the real sub!

"Urh wait… What did you ask me..?" There's no way out of this shit…

Suddenly Soul burst out of the room. "What do you mean she's not the sub?" yelled out the enraged albino.

"Wait… The Hiro guy dragged me here declaring, out of his own assumption that I was the substitute!" I yelled back realising I wasn't at fault here. "If you're gonna yell at anyone, yell at him!"

"Not only did you fake as the sub but you completely killed my friggin shoes!"

"I did not kill your shoes!"

"Do you know how much they cost?"

"I said I didn't kill them!"

"That's it." Soul raked a hand through his snow white hair. "I'll deal with you the way cool people do."

I arched a brow. "Ehh?"

Kid stared at him. "You're really gonna..?"

I looked around. "What? What's he gonna do?"

Black Star crossed his arms. "Tch. ABOUT TIME!"

"What're you guys on about?" I exclaimed, feeling a little panicked.

Soul smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Startin tomorrow you'll have to be my slave."

I froze. "Say what now..?"

"To repay for my shoes which probably costs more than your house, you'll have to become my slave."

I took his arm off me. "MA…"

"Huh..?"

"MAKA CHOOOPPP!"

I slammed a huge book onto his head, knocking him unconscious.

"ASSHOLE!" I screamed with all my might running off.

Who does he take me for? Slave? Fuck that shit he should just go die! I should never have come here!

As soon as I ran out the back door, hundreds of girls rushed up in front of me.

"Are you the new member of Soul Rebellion?"

"When did you join?"

"How did you get accepted?"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"I have nothing –" I started but out of nowhere a hand snaked around my shoulder covering my mouth.

The herd of girls' eyes lit up and their mouths widened.

"EEEEK! IT'S SOUL-KUN!" they all screamed in perfect synchronisation which just raised the volume louder.

Cameras flashed and I flinched. _Reporters? _Really? Soul Rebellion must be more famous than I thought…

Reporters pushed their way past the screaming fan girls, shoving their microphones in our faces.

"Is it true this girl is the new addition to Soul Rebellion?"

"What about Erin-chan?"

Despite the loud screams of girls and infinite questions coming from reporters, Soul just appeared to be calm, collected and most of all, cool. He pulled me towards him.

"To get things straight, this girl here, Maka Albarn is officially the new member of Soul Rebellion starting today." He declared.

The flashes increased and the screaming raised up to a whole new level.

"Why her?"

I stopped struggling. Say what now?

I took Soul's arm off and pointed at them all, cameras and everything.

"Hey, despite my looks, I have a lot of potential so if none of you think I can do this, sit back and just watch because as of today, I am a singer in Soul Rebellion whether you like it or not!" I finished triumphantly.

It took a few more camera flashes to make me realise what I just declared to the whole wide world.

I turned to Soul who was still smirking, probably pleased with himself. I bet he was.

I shot him a glare before sighing to myself and walking off, in a fail attempt to do so coolly.

This is quite the mess I've gotten myself into…

* * *

><p>"MAAAKAAAA!" screamed Ms. Oshige slamming on my door.<p>

"WHAT? Is there a fire?" I exclaimed, hurriedly opening the door for her and slipping on the way.

"You're on TV!" was the first thing she said as soon as I opened the door.

I made a face. "Eh?"

"And the newspaper!" she added, shoving the paper in my face.

Great. Made it to the _front _page. Real great.

"Is it true you're the new singing of Soul Rebellion or is it your sister from another mister?"

"Eugh it's me alright…" I replied, closely examining the paper. They did a _horrible _shot of my face…

"Really?"

"Really." I get the feeling she was way happier about this than I was.

Her eyes lit up and she hugged me tightly. "I'm so proud of you! This is the first good thing you've done –"

"_First?_"

" – Since forever!" she carried on, ignoring my comment. She let go of me, beaming happily. "I'm gonna let the WHOLE neighbourhood know! Good job again Maka!"

I sighed as Ms. Oshige ran off, winking at me as she left. For some reason that woman still had a lot of energy left in her… Wonder where she gets it from.

I turned and walked into my welcoming apartment, retreating to the fridge in search for food.

Today was really exhausting. My head is literally buzzing to no end.

I think a good book will cheer me up. Yeah, that's a good idea.

* * *

><p>"MAKA!"<p>

I opened an eye lazily, raising my head from my pillow and glaring at the door.

"WHAT? WHO?" I yelled out even though I had a pretty good feeling who it was.

"O-PEN-THE-GOD-DAMN-DOOR!"

"Eugh…" I threw the covers off and sleepily walked o the door, glancing at the clock on the way.

"Ms Oshige… It's 7:30 AM! What do you want?"

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-SO..!" she started jumping up and down.

"What?"

"SOUL REBELLION IS HERE!"

My eyes literally popped out of the sockets.

"WHAT?"

I ran outside and to my dismay, standing right there was Soul Rebellion and a long, black, shiny limo.

I pointed at them, my jaw dropped in disbelief.

This _cannot _be happening.

Soul smirked. "Yo. Came to fetch you for school."

Noooooooo. I slammed my head onto the closest wall.

"This is so not happening…"

* * *

><p>x<strong>Special Mentions ~ lurb youuu all ;)<strong>

**x**_jellybubblebean_ **yes, I did write the songs and thank you, i didnt really think they were that good :DD well for the clothes i just write whatever, I'm usually not good with describing clothes... but the top hat is a good idea... thanks :D**

**x**_bluenian98 ~_ **Yes... I'm afraid it is her hell. LOL :D**

**x**_MusicSoundsMySoul 14 ~_ **I'm glad you laughed! Yes, I;m trying my best to keep the chaps coming! Just hang tight and wait for 'em!**

**x**_MarmaladeSkyGirl45 ~ _**Really? I would love some magical powers thank you very much CX**

**x**_SAHCB ~ _**i agree, Maka did so fail :LLL**

**x**_Butterfree ~ _**you're welcome ;) glad you could see the whole concept of loneliness thur :D**

**x**_TsukiAliceChan ~ _**Aww thank you for thinking its awesome! ;)**

**Well I finally updated, I can't say much because my head is about to be chopped off if I don't go to bed so review and check out my new trailer for this fanfic!Link down there. **

**youtube dot com watch?v=f59DAc57mpQ **

**you know the drill with that right? **

**Bye folks!**

**xhikari**


	4. Four

_Four_

* * *

><p>"Urh…"<p>

"WHAT huh what?" I growled at him.

"We're gonna be late if you keep sitting there." Soul said.

I looked over at him and his friends that Ms. Oshige just so _kindly _invited in.

"Maka! Go! Now!" Ms. Oshige exclaimed, still obviously not over the fact a famous band is right in front of her.

I held onto my book tightly. "No! I don't want to go! Actually yeah I want to go to school and everything but… No!"

"You sort of have no choice…" started Kid.

I made a face. "What?"

"Remember when you declared to the world yesterday about being in our band?" he continued.

"Yeeaah…" I said, slowly nodding my head, everything slowly coming back to me.

"Well its gone all over school, not to mention worldwide."

I gaped. "It's only cause this idiot here decided to spew out all that crap!" I exclaimed angrily pointing at Soul.

"Hey! I was saving your ass! You were completely stoned when the fans and reporters came charging up to you…" Muttered Soul.

"Still… I didn't need your help…" I mumbled.

"ARE YOU COMING TO SCHOOL OR NOT?" said Black Star impatiently.

"You guys don't really look like the type to _want _to go to school." I replied.

"That's not the point." Said Soul giving me a look.

"Look, even if I did go, I wouldn't have anything ready." I murmured. "But I sort of want to come…"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that, it's all in the car." Said Kid pointing outside, towards the limo.

The whole idea about going to school seems really… COOL and honestly, I _really _want to go but…

"How will I pay for everything? As you can see, I barely have enough money to live…"

"All the money's taken care of…" replied Kid. "You –"

"JUST NEED TO LOOK GOOD AND NOT DRAG DOWN OUR POPULARITY." Finished off Black Star.

I looked over at Ms. Oshige. She had a huge grin on her face, her eyes sparkled and she was nodding furiously.

I sighed. Just _one _try couldn't possibly hurt… Right..?

* * *

><p>"This school… Is really big." I commented as we got out of the limo. The boys collapsed on the ground in a heap as I fixed my tie. My first experience with changing in a limo wasn't exactly a good one.<p>

"Y'know… Forcing us _all _to squash into the front seat wasn't such a good idea." Replied Soul.

"Tch, drag me here and complain!" I said, scowling. "You should tell the driver to drive better next time, it was hard to change."

"You were never supposed to change in a car to begin with…" murmured Kid.

"ARGH GET OFF ME!" yelled out Black Star. "SOMEONE WHO WILL PREVAIL THE ROCK GODS ISN'T S'POSE TO BE SQUASHED LIKE THIS!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Prevail the _Rock Gods_?"

Kid sighed. "Black Star here wants to be better than the rock gods or whatever he calls them."

I smiled weakly. "Nice urh… Nice goal."

He gave me the thumbs up with a big grin. "SURE IS! Y'KNOW WHAT? I'LL GIVE YOU AN EXCLUSIVE SIGNATURE ONE DAY!"

"I'll pass."

Soul walked in front of us, dragging his bag along. "You guys are so noisy…"

I made a face. "What is _with _him? He's got this snotty attitude…"

"Soul usually doesn't come to school this early." Replied Kid. "This is the first time he actually walks through the school gates without being chased off by some teacher."

I looked over at Soul who was starting to be approached by some girls.

"Hm. He seems pretty popular."

"OF COURSE WE ARE!" exclaimed Black Star. "WE'RE THE FAMOUS BAND SOUL REBELLION REMEMBER?"

"Oh right. Completely forgot." I walked through the gates of the school, fascinated by the people around me. There were students dancing, singing, sitting under trees reading books… The whole place seemed like a big scene of a shoujo manga had just sprung to life! My eyes sparkled as I twirled around happily observing the school from each and every aspect.

_This _was the life I always wished for.

"Hey! Aren't you that new singer in Soul Rebellion?" said a tall girl with light caramel hair and dark blue eyes.

"Urh yeah…" I replied, snapping out of my flowery moment and back into reality.

"Well haye there! The name's Liz." She said doing one of those cowboy head nods or whatever you call it with her hat she had on.

"Maka." I replied slightly smiling.

"Heheheh so yoooouu'rree the girl!"

A bubbly looking girl with light blue eyes and short chin-length blonde hair and bangs popped up from behind Liz.

"Huuullo! I'm Patti~" she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm Maka. Nice to meet cha."

"This 'ere is my sister." Said Liz. "We're both dancers at Shibusen."

Patti jumped and hugged me. "Let's be fwends Maka-chaaann~"

The bell abruptly rang and students started walking inside.

"We gotta go." Said Liz. "See you later Maka!"

"Bye!" I exclaimed, waving at them as the two left. This school seems pretty interesting. I looked around. Soul and the others probably left already.

"Maka-chan right?"

I turned around. "Yep. Who're you?"

There were four girls in front of me, arms-crossed and smiling.

"I'm a huge fan!" said one of them, grabbing my hand.

"Eh?"

"I just love your singing!" another one said. "Please sing for us!"

"Um… Hasn't class started already? We should get back." I suggested.

"Just for a bit!"

"Please!"

I thought for a bit. "Well… Alright." I took a breath and was about to sing but they stopped me.

"Not here!"

I arched a brow. "Then where?"

"Here, we'll take you there." Said the girl who was grabbing my hand. She pulled me along as they went out the gate.

I stopped. "We shouldn't. The bell rang!"

"Oh come on!"

This… Is getting weird.

"I'll sing for you some other time." I said, breaking off the girl's grip and heading toward the gate.

Suddenly, I felt a chop from behind and blacked out.

I let my guard down...

* * *

><p>"Eugh…" I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. I could vaguely see shadows of four figures.<p>

"Hey she woke up." I heard one of them say.

"Good." The other said. "Hey you!"

"Where… Am I?"

"Somewhere no one can hear you." They told me. "No matter how much you scream or cry, no one will come and save you."

"Why are you doing this to me..?"

They kicked dirt onto me. "BECAUSE! We won't let a girl like _you _taint the purity of Soul Rebellion!"

With that, they left. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes and dusted the dust off me. I looked around.

Great. A pit. How pathetic of me. How could I let myself be in this position?

I'm an idiot.

* * *

><p>x<strong>Special Mentions ~<strong>

**x**_olivia the rat ~ _**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO! Sorry it's a bit late T.T**

**x**_flygon3300 ~_ **THANNNKKK YOOOU!**

**x**_GrossGirl18 ~ _**Hmm you are right about how cliche the slave thing is. I thought bout that too and sort of hesitated to do that but i made my not actually SLAVE SLAVE if you know what i'm going on about... I HOPE I STAY IC TOO! I HAVE A BAD HABIT OF GOING TOO OOC!**

**x**_VampqueenJay ~ _**THANKKK YOOU and yes yes, I AM TRRYIINNGGG T.T**

**HELLLOOOO EVEYRONE HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS AND CHRISTMAS! FIRST OF ALL, I'm sorry for slow updates, this is my first attempt to write a fanfic with songs so it may take a while. It's obviously not the best but I hope you keep reading this story, despite SLOOOOOWWW updates because I've got SOOOOOOOOOO much planned out! WELL that's all for now, PLEASE STICK AROUND FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF I.S.O.B.A! AHAHHA THE ABBREVIATION IS FUNNY ^_^ byyeee!**

**xhikari**


	5. Five

_Five_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please… Please don't leave me alone!"<em>

"_Don't cry Maka…"_

"_Don't go! P-Please… Stay with me!"_

"_I-I'm sorry…"_

_Distant voices and the sound of feet running echoed throughout the streets and into the alleyway. _

"_Maka… Go… T-They're coming…"_

"_N-No! I won't leave..!"_

"_G-Go now…"_

"_Mama –"_

I woke up with a startle. "That night…" I looked up to the sky. It was dull and cold, stinging raindrops fell against my face. My fingers were numb, I couldn't move my body and my head was throbbing.

"Someone… Help me…"

"_No matter how much you scream or cry, no one will come save you."_

"Tch." I heaved myself up with all my might and managed to unsteadily stand up with the help of the surrounding wall. The ground was muddy and hard to stand on. "I'll show them and their cheap tricks…"

I clawed desperately at the pit's surrounding wall, attempting to climb up but collapsed in a heap onto the dirt again. I looked at myself, soaked from head to toe. My hair was a mess, my clothes were dirty and…

_I was all alone._

I hugged my knees, refusing to cry yet the waterworks just couldn't stop. "I hate this…"

* * *

><p>"Soul! Why're you soaking wet?" asked Kid, as I came running up to him.<p>

"I was looking for that idiot Maka!" I replied. "Where the hell did she go?"

"So then she really didn't want to come." Said Kid as we walked to the change rooms. "She hasn't been around all day."

As we approached the rooms, some girls game out of the girls' change room, laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Hah! Serves her right!" one of them said.

"I know right. I can't believe she actually tried to replace Erin." Said another one.

The third one smirked. "She'll never even come close to her level!"

I clenched my fists and approached them.

"Soul… What are you about to do making that sort of face?" muttered Kid.

They turned and smiled at me as I came up to them. "Soul-kun! What –"

"What did you do to Maka?" I said, glaring at them. I kept walking towards the girls, as they slowly backed off against the wall, eyes widened and terrified. I punched the wall with frustration. "What did you do to her?"

The girls stayed silent, only trembling and staring at me, tears edging into the corner of their eyes. I took deep breaths in to keep myself from lashing out even more. Their eyes moved from me to Kid who walked up next to me.

"It'll be a good idea to tell him or else I can't guarantee your spots in this school for very long." He glanced at me. "…And to prevent him from blowing up."

"We're sorry!" they exclaimed frantically. "We'll tell you! She's in Death's Forest!"

My eyes widened. "Since when?"

"S-Since… Since morning!"

I clenched my fists so hard they started to crack. "You…!"

Kid pulled me back before I could do anything. "Soul. Go find Maka. I'll handle them."

I glared at them for a while and ran off. "Thanks Kid..."

* * *

><p>"Somebody help!" I screamed. The rain cleared up a little now so there was a chance someone might be able to hear me. But it won't stay rainless for long…<p>

I sighed. "He… He would always find me at times like these…" I sat back down onto the dirt.

What happened to you? Since _that _time… Where have you been? I have so many questions to ask you…

"It's been forever… I can barely remember what you look like anymore."

I'm afraid. I'm forgetting all his details, the colour of his hair to his smile, his _warmth. _I don't want to forget. I raised my hand up high.

"Find me… Like you always do…" tears were starting to blur my vision. "…Please?"

"Maka!"

I looked up, silently shocked.

* * *

><p>"Maka where are you?" I continued to call out. Suddenly, I heard a voice.<p>

"Here…!"

I spotted a pit nearby and ran towards it, popping my head over to see Maka. "Give me your hand!"

She slowly stood up and reached for my extended hand and I pulled her up. When she felt the edge of the pit, she grabbed it and clobbered all the way up, panting with exhaustion. She looked over to me.

"Soul…"

"Maka –"

Suddenly, Maka stood up, clenching her fists. "How could you do this to me?"

I looked at her, slightly confused and stood up as well. "What are you on ab –"

"It's all your fault this happened!" she screamed. "I hate you and this goddamn school!" With that, she ran off, her feet splashing on the puddles left after the rain.

I sat back down again, sighing. "What the hell…"

* * *

><p>I stopped running as soon as I reached the school gate, realising what had just happened. After getting saved, I blowed up at him and just ran recklessly back here.<p>

"I'm an idiot…"

"Maka."

I looked up to see Kid. He glanced around. "Where's Soul?"

"Back there." I replied, pointing back. I sighed, frustrated. "I'm going back home." I walked past Kid, sick and tired of this place already.

"Why?" he asked, stopping me.

"Because." I turned around, facing him. "I don't _belong _here. I've always wished and dreamed of going to school but don't you see? People aren't accepting me. Besides, I never wanted to join your band anyway."

"You know… Soul's been unusually happy."

I arched a brow. "What are you getting at?"

"He would eagerly wake me and Black Star up to go school; he even smiles and laughs more often."

"Isn't he always like that?"

Kid shook his head. "Soul was never like that. When school started and he didn't see you around, he went everywhere to look for you, he even ran around in the rain for hours."

What? Am I hearing wrong? As if someone like him would bother with me…

"…When he found out those girls did that to you he literally blew up and things would've gotten troublesome if I wasn't there."

I made a face. "…Are you trying to make yourself sound like a hero now?"

Kid slapped his forehead. "That's not the point! I'm saying that this is the first time Soul's been like this for a _girl_!"

I looked at my feet. He was doing all that and I… I screamed at him..? I sat down gripping my head. I messed up bad…

"What am I supposed to do now..?"

"Easy. Say sorry to him."

"It's not as easy as you think it is…"

"Just put down your pride and go say sorry to him."

I sighed, got up and walked back towards the forest. "Thanks Kid…"

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>x<strong>Special Mentions ~<strong>

**x**_Mouers ~_ **Thank you very much ;)**

**x**_MusicSoundsMySoul 14 ~ _**Thanksss! yes, it is meant to be unexpected heheh ^_^**

**x**_SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid ~ _**Arigatou! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner though D: I was SOOO stuck on this and was about to put it on hiatus! But thanks for reading ;)**

**x**_olivia the rat ~ _**thank you and yes I will read your stories if I have time ^_^**

**x**_Soul x maka ~ _**Of course! I WOULD NEVER STOP! but constantly i would get stuck...**

**x**_Infinity Anime chick ~ _**I'm glad the trailer gained a couple more readers and I'm soooo happy that this is a good read :3 Thanks so much :D**

**x**_flygon3300 ~ _**... maka..?**

**x**_Frick Park Market ~ _**OMG THAT IS A HUGE COMPLIMENT :DDD cuz no one can be as great as Black Star... Well from his point of view anyway :P**

**A/N ~**

**HELLOOO FELLOW READERS! It has been a while :3 **

**I'm starting year 8 and there's a hella lot of homework to do not to mention early morning and late nights TT^TT And to top that off, I've been out of ****fanfiction lately so I'm constantly in slumps D: Well what got me back was a Soul Eater doujinshi and I swear that was the cutest thing ever! I ****literally died from cuteness overload X3 Anyways, how have you all been? Hope y'all liked the chapter!**

**Stick 'round for chap 6 of ISOBA! ...Coming soon. No guarentees though. :}**

**xhikari**


	6. ALERT! HKARI IS BACK

_Hello EVERYONE!_

Yes, yes it's ME again! I know, it's been like 4-5 months since I have last said anything...

...

How have you all been?

Well I would just like to tell everyone that the stories _99% Strawberry_and _I'm Scared of Being Alone_will be **discontinued**.

I am sorry but since I have come back on, I have lost any motivation and inspiration for these stories but just know that I am plotting for something new that will be a good read you all and of course something I will finish!

I am deeply sorry if there are people disappointed to this decision I have made but I can't really help it.

BAD NEWS _ASIDE..._

JUST KEEP IN MIND THE FACT THAT HIKARI REN IS BACK

...and is bringing a whole new fresh story with her!

...If not now... Sooner or later...

I'll leave 99% Strawberry and I'm Scared of Being Alone there because I really can't delete them so they're welcome to be read :D

ANYWAYS, LOOK FORWARD TO HIKARI'S (MOI) NEW STORY (THAT ISN'T EVEN STARTED YET..) AFTER 4 MONTHS!

I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU ALL FOR THE PAST 4 MONTHS, SO GLUE YER EYES TO DAH SCREEN AND MAKE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR IT!

**HIKARIREN OUT!**


End file.
